The present invention relates to work tables configured to support utilities, configured to gang together during use, and configured to permit dense storage.
Tables are commonly used in work, home, community, and educational environments to provide flat worksurfaces that can be flexibly used to support group activities. It is known to provide portable tables that can be arranged and rearranged for changing needs, and it is known to provide electrified tables that support electronic equipment, such as computers, communication equipment, and/or food heaters. However, improvements are desired to make tables even more adapted for flexible and ergonomic use and to facilitate their rearrangeability and reconfigurability, while maintaining a clean appearance. For example, it is important that utilities be supported and also that utilities be easily added, deleted, changed and/or accessed. At the same time, it is preferable to provide some level of security for the utility supply and/or the utility ports and connections. Further, the tables must preferably provide a clean and uncluttered look, even when a computer with multiple power and communication lines is connected. In addition to being useful, it is desirable to construct the tables to permit dense storage when not in use, and to construct the tables for ganging in secure but easily releasable arrangements.
Accordingly, a table is desired solving the aforementioned problems and offering the aforementioned advantages.
In one aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes a base, a tabletop pivoted to the base for movement about a first axis between a horizontal use position and an angled storage position, and at least one support arm pivoted to the base. The support arm is movable about a second axis between a tabletop-braced position where the tabletop is held in the horizontal use position and a released position where the tabletop is released for movement to the storage position. The at least one arm is biased and pivoted to slidably engage the tabletop and counterbalance a weight of the tabletop as the tabletop is pivoted between the use and storage positions.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes a base, and a tabletop pivoted to the base for movement about a first axis between a horizontal use position and an angled storage position. The base includes a pair of legs connected by a transverse beam. The pair of legs each include first and second leg members having joint sections that matingly engage and are secured together. The first leg member has a forward extension and the second leg member has a rearward extension, with the forward extension being inboard of the rearward extension so that, when the tabletop is in the storage position, the forward extension of the table construction is adapted to extend inboard of and adjacent a rearward extension of a similar table construction when nested thereagainst.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes first and second tables each having a base and a tabletop supported on the associated base. The first table includes a male connector at a first end and the second table includes a female connector at a second end configured to releasably engage the male connector. The female connector defines a funnel-shaped chute with angled sidewalls shaped to receive the male connector and shaped to automatically align the first and second tables in a ganged arrangement when the first and second tables are moved together.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes first and second tables each having a base with legs and a tabletop supported on the associated base. The first table includes a male connector at a first end and the second table includes a female connector at a second end configured to releasably engage the male connector. The male connector defines a nose surface shaped to matably engage the female connector to automatically align the first and second tables in a predetermined ganged arrangement as the first and second tables are moved together. The male connector is pivotally movable about a horizontal axis between a horizontal engagement position where the male connector extends from an associated one of the legs and a lowered storage position where the male connector is positioned adjacent the associated one leg.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes a base and a tabletop supported on the base. The base includes a pair of legs connected by a transverse beam. A utility module is attached to the base. The utility module defines upper and lower chambers and includes upper and lower doors providing separate access to the upper and lower chambers, respectively.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes a base, a tabletop attached to the base, and a utility module attached to the base. The utility module includes a frame with upper and lower transverse beams defining a chamber therebetween. A utility outlet is attached to the upper beam, the utility outlet including a face accessible from above the upper transverse beam that is adapted for releasable connection to a utility-using device and including a utility supply connector accessible from below the upper transverse beam. A utility supply conduit is positioned in the chamber and operably connected to the utility supply connector.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes a base, a tabletop for movement about a first axis between a horizontal use position and an angled storage position, and a utility module supported by the base. The utility module has a utility outlet that is covered and difficult to access when the tabletop is in the horizontal use position, but that is uncovered and readily accessible when the tabletop is in the angled storage position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes first and second tables each having a base and a tabletop pivotally supported on the base for movement between a horizontal use position and an angled storage position. The first and second tables include mating ganging connectors configured to releasably engage and hold the first and second tables together in a fixed interconnected arrangement. The first and second tables when in the fixed interconnected arrangement have abutting edges. At least one of the abutting edges has a resilient edge material that compresses to tension the gaining connectors and also to prevent light leaks between the abutting edges when the tabletops are both in the horizontal use position, but further that flexes to allow the tabletops to be individually pivoted from the horizontal use position without adversely damaging and abrading either one of the abutting edges.
In another aspect of the present invention, a portable table includes a base, a tabletop pivoted to the base for movement between a use position and an angled storage position, and a ganging connector on one of the base and the tabletop. The ganging connector is adapted to engage a mating ganging connector on another table to hold the portable table in a ganged arrangement. A utility module is attached to one of the base and the tabletop and is adapted to supply utilities to utility-using devices on the tabletop.
In another aspect of the present invention, a table construction includes a base having first and second legs that are spaced apart. The first and second legs each include a top section with a top pivot mount being located at a first side of the top section and a fixed support being located at a second side of the top section opposite the first side. A tabletop includes a middle portion and front and rear portions. The tabletop is pivoted to the top pivot mounts on the first and second legs at locations in the middle portion of the tabletop so that a weight of the front portion counterbalances a weight of the rear portion as the tabletop is pivoted. The fixed support is positioned to engage and support the tabletop when the tabletop is pivoted to a horizontal use position.
These and other aspects, advantages, and objects will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art upon a close reading of the present specification, claims and appended drawings.